Dawn of a New Darkness
by This is Storm
Summary: "Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But if they are to fail the Clans will be gone forever." This takes place after The Last Hope and is the first in the Prophecy of Darkness series.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome. I had this fanfic on my other account before I shut it down and I devided to het back into writing it. This fanfic is based on what happens after the book The Last Hope (yes Ive heard of the new super edition this is just my own version of what happened after with an added OC Dawnpaw)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors but man would it be awesome to. Erin Hunter is a hero to me. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this.**_

…...

_**Prologue**_

Bramblestar paced back and forth in his den. Three sunrises had passed since the Great Battle with the Dark Forest, and Firestar's scent still clung to the walls of the Leaders Den, only illuminating his grief even further. The dark tabby let a sigh escape him as the his emotions flooded him, overwhelming and powerful. The flame colored leader had given his own life in order to put an end to the fighting and save the Clan. All of the Clans. Without his sacrifice, the battle surely would not have been won.

"Bramblestar?" The very familiar voice echoed throughout his den.

The dark tabby tom stopped his pacing and turned his head toward the entrance. He could see the outline of a cat at the mouth of the den. The cat's green eyes was staring into the darkness of the cave, glowing like to emeralds into the night. He breathed in her scent. He could recognize it anywhere.

"Enter." Bramblestar meowed simply.

The cat stepped forward into the cave to reveal Squirrelflight. Firestar's daughter, his deputy, and the love of his life. A purr rumbled from deep within his throat as he rubbed his cheek against hers, his grief momentarily forgotten. "Do you have anything to report?"

"The repairs are going well." She stated. "According to Jayfeather, the wounds are healing well. Before long, it will be the same…." her voice trailed off into the darkness and her eyes met the cold stone of the floor. "Nothing will ever be the same….. Firestar is gone…." The she-cat had taken the death of her father hard. As it was understandable.

Bramblestar gently laid his tail on her shoulder. "We will get through this," he promised in a soft voice. "Together."

Squirrelflight's eyes met his. "You're right…. It's just so hard…. I still can't believe he is gone…." she swallowed back her grief. "We must stay strong, for the sake of the Clan."

Bramblestar nodded. He had to rebuild the Clan. It was his duty as the leader. ThunderClan would go stronger under his leadership. _I will protect you, to my last breath. Just like Firestar and Bluestar did before me._ He vowed silently before looking at his mate, hope flaring up in him like a fire. With her there beside him, Bramblestar could tackle the whole Dark Forest again and survive. "Let's get some rest."

Squirrelflight nodded.

Bramblestar laid down, exhaustion stinging his eyes. Squirrelflight laid beside him, curling up into a tight ball of ginger fur. Soon, he flank rose and fell in rhythm as she fell asleep. The dark tabby tom let a soft purr escape him. After so long, it was good to has her by his side again. He laid his head down and sleep overtook him.

As he fell asleep, Bramblestar appeared upon a moor that he didn't recognize. At first, he thought it was WindClan but there was no scent of them anywhere. Mist swirled around him in a veil, dampening his pelt, and a cold wine chilled him to the bone. _Where am I? _He wandered to himself.

"Bramblestar, welcome." A shape stepped out from the mist, forming into a large ginger colored tom.

Bramblestar gasped upon recognizing the tom. "Firestar!" The former ThunderClan leader was visiting him in a dream.

The old tom dipped his head in greeting. "I have come with a message, Bramblestar."

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked, tilting his head to one side.

"_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever_." Firestar began to fade, leaving Bramblestar horrified. The Clans just barely survived the Dark Forest. Were they going to attack again? They couldn't, could they? Tigerstar was gone, he couldn't come back? Or could he?

Just thinking about it sent a chill through Bramblestar.

...

**Review please and also no flames. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**- Storm -**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to chapter 1 of Dawn of a New Darkness. First of all I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and I am glad you like it. **

**BewareTheShadows: I am glad you enjoyed the prologue and no need to worry there will be more. **

**Starsinger04: I am glad that I succeeded in going for ****eeriness**** (did I spell that right? Anyway) I was going for a sort of eerie glow to the story. **

**WarriorCatsRock: Glad to see it is leaning toward the good angle. And no worries, randomness is always awesome. :D**

**...**

**To my future viewers: please point out nicely if there are any typos and misspellings. I am currently ****mainly ****writing this on my phone. Also, please point out if I mess up a part of what happened in the book. I read the Last Hope when out came out, loved it but haven't read it again. I probably should go back and read it again. **

**One more thing. I hate to post this here, but I have a forum on another account (I have two different accounts. One is going to be for writing and one for going on forums) that I am just now starting up and I am looking for new members. It is a fantasy forum based around mystical creatures and all that sort of stuff. If you would like to join, just contact me through PM. Thank you. **

**-Storm-**

**Chapter 1**

Dawnpaw's eyes flickered open, disturbed by the shards of light creeping in through the mouth of the den. The morning sun set her black pelt aflame, causing it to glitter. Dawnpaw sat up and stretched, releasing a rather large yawn. Beside her, Firepaw glanced up, his eyes glazed from sleep. "Dawn already?" He asked, his jaws opening wide as he let out a yawn.

Dawnpaw nodded and stepped into the mouth of the den, her brother right beside her. She and Firepaw were Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. They had been apprentices for ten moons and finally close to becoming Warriors. Dawnpaw couldn't wait. Just the thought of finally becoming a full fledged warrior sent a prickle of excitement through her fur. Dawnpaw still remembered the stories she had heard as a kit of the Dark Forest rising and almost killing off the Clans forever. Firestar – the leader of ThunderClan at the time – died in the battle, sacrificing his own life to save many others. In Dawnpaw's eyes, that took the skill of a true hero. Her brother was named after him in his honor, holding the same colored pelt as well. A lot of the kits born after the battle were named after those who had fallen. Dawnpaw was one of the few who wasn't.

"Hey, move over and let us out!" Hissed a voice behind her, snapping Dawnpaw out of her thoughts. She shook her head and looked back to see a small lithe brown she-cat staring at her, annoyance glinting in her green eyes.

"Oh, sorry Mousepaw." Dawnpaw mumbled as she fully exited the den and let Mousepaw and her sister, Fernpaw, out. Fernpaw – like the she-cat she was named after – was a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks.

"So, what are you doing today?" Fernpaw asked, bushing out her fuzzy pelt and shaking clumps of moss from her fur. The bedding tumbled out around her in a ring. Dawnpaw had never seen such a thing. Fernpaw was always one to bring the nest along with her in the morning. It wasn't her fault that the bits of moss clung to her pelt, but it was still humorous.

"Not sure," the black-pelted apprentice meowed. "I haven't seen Dovewing yet so I am not sure." Dawnpaw looked around camp. Not many cats were out yet, but she did see Lionblaze pushing his way through the fresh-kill pile, his golden pelt gleaming in the light of the sun. He was the father of Mousepaw, Fernpaw and Hollypaw, who Dawnpaw had not seen yet that morning. The she-cat must have still been curled up in her nest.

"Hey Lionblaze," she called out. "Have you seen Dovewing?"

The golden tabby tom lifted his head and looked around to see who had spoken before he caught sight of Dawnpaw. "She's still in the warriors den." He said through the thrush that was clamped in his jaws.

Dawnpaw nodded thanks to him. "I better not disturb her then. She will have my tail if I wake her up."

Lionblaze's eyes glinted in amusement. "Eat. She may be up by then." He advised.

Dawnpaw nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She used her paw to look it over. Her eyes trailed over delicious smelling mice, sparrows, magpies and even a squirrel. She chose a plump magpie for herself and made her way over to where all the apprentices ate together.

Dawnpaw devoured the magpie in a few hungry bites before licking the remains off of her whiskers. When she had finished, she noticed Foxleap staring at her. Tilting her head up, she asked the reddish tabby tom. "Yes? What is it?"

"Dovewing asked me to train you today. She isn't feeling well." Foxleap replied, flicking his tail back and fourth.

Dawnpaw nodded and rose up onto her paws. "What shall we do today?" She asked.

Foxleap looked as though he considered her question a few moments. "I think I will teach you some battle moves today."

Dawnpaw's eyes lit up with excitement and as she bounced up and down. She loved battle training. It was the highlight of the apprentice life. "Shall we go now?"

Foxleap nodded and beckoned her with his tail. They exited the camp together and padded through the undergrowth side by side until they reached the clearing that was used for battle training. "Now, today we will be practicing some defensive moves." Foxleap meowed. Even though the tom had never had an apprentice before he looked so confident, Dawnpaw thought.

The black she-cat nodded. "Tell me when you are ready."

Foxleap padded across the clearing and turned toward her. "Okay, attack me." He commanded.

Dawnpaw looked him over. His bright ginger fur shone in the light of the sun. He looked rather handsome. Dawnpaw shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She charged him, aiming for his chest, but Foxleap was ready for her running leap. He sidestepped and tripped Dawnpaw with his front paws. She slide on the ground. Embarrassed, Dawnpaw stood and shook the dust from her pelt. She was usually good at that. What had gotten into her today?

"Come on, Dawnpaw." Foxleap meowed softly. "Try it to me when I charge you."

Dawnpaw nodded and waited for him to charge. When he did, Dawnpaw did as the tom had instructed and tripped him with her front paws. He tumbled to the ground. When Foxleap got back up and shook his fur clean, he purred. "Good job." His eyes softened for some reason.

"Thank you…" Dawnpaw meowed awkwardly. For some reason the compliment made her feel warm inside. "Why don't we hunt on the way back to camp?" She suggested, saying the first thing that came to her mind. She wanted to change the subject and fast.

Foxleap nodded. "Good idea." He beckoned her with his tail and the two of them padded out of the clearing. When they hit the forest, Dawnpaw opened her mouth and allowed the scents to flow in. Using her ears she heard the scurrying of tiny paws across the leafy forest floor and could hear the thumping of a tiny heart. Instantly, Dawnpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and slid forward, making sure she didn't make a sound.

Dawnpaw took a leap once she got close and landed on top of the mouse, catching it in her paws. Gripping it with her claw's, she slit its throat. _Thank y__ou, StarClan, for this prey._ She thought.

Foxleap bounded through the undergrowth. "Good catch" He purred. What was with this cat and complements today?

_~Later~_

Foxleap and Dawnpaw padded back to camp, jaws full of fresh-kill that they set down upon the pile.

"You did well today. Take a piece of fresh-kill and go rest." Foxleap told her.

"What about the elders?" Dawnpaw asked.

"I will have Hollypaw look to it." Foxleap reassured her. she followed his gaze to the she-cat sitting on the sun rocks.

Dawnpaw nodded and did as he told her to. She picked a squirrel for herself and padded over to the other apprentices.

"So." Firepaw mewed as she sat down beside him. "How was your day?"

"Well..." Dawnpaw blushed (if cats could even blush), spending the day with Foxleap had been incredible. He was handsome, smart, kind... _Oh StarClan_... She thought. _I have fallen for him..._

**End of chapter 1. **

**Please review. Leave constructive criticism but no flames. Flames are bad and as the storm I must extinguish them ;)**

**Oh God, that was bad… lol. Anyway review please.**

**-Storm-**


End file.
